Make A Wish
by Ralph Jos. Tito
Summary: Ash is the Prince Of Johto Kingdom, but he didnt know yet... Now that Queen Delia is going to tell Ash That He is A Royalty... Delia, Dawn And The Other Royalties was Abducted by Ace... Will Ash save Delia, The Royalties and his love Dawn? Read The Story and Find Out! A Pearlshipping story... Disclaimer: I didnt own pokemon and I will never own it! Sorry Bad Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm very excited to post this fiction...I really hope you would be curious of something in the story...But I wont force you to read it, but for some readers, read and review so I can renew my mistakes. In short, I want you readers to be my judge!..But dont just read it...also understand this story. This is my first fiction so please be easy at your reviews...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Make A Wish**

**Chapter 1: THE WAR**

Long long ago, Arceus created the world where all humans & Pokemon lived in peace.

But many years passed by, in the kingdom of Johto ruled by King Aaron, a human started a war in their kingdom,

he is Ace, he wants to rule the kingdom of Johto, all the kingdom and the world.

Then Ace invaded the Kingdom of Johto w/ his undead poke minions.

**Gate Keeper:**

King Aaron! ( he shouted ) Ace! Ace is going to invade the kingdom! He and his undead Pokemon are coming in this kingdom.

**King Aaron:**

Prepare the knights! (he commanded)

**Gate Keeper:**

Okay!

**King Aaron:**

Cynthia! I need you. Please bring Delia (Delia - Aaron's wife) to the safest kingdom of all. And call reinforcements to the Hoenn and Sinnoh.

**Cynthia:**

Okay...

Then Delia spoke.

**Queen Delia:**

Aaron, please survive for me and our baby. (she said in a worried tone)

**Aaron:**

Delia, promise me a one thing.

Delia nodded in agreement.

**Aaron:**

Please keep this a secret to the kingdom that you are pregnant.

**Delia:**

Why? (she asked curiously)

**Aaron:**

Because I'm sure that Ace will be back for revenge.

Delia nodded and she cried.

**Cynthia:**

Lets go Queen Delia

After that, Cynthia summon her Alakazam and they teleport to Hoenn Kingdom.

**In Johto**

Ace made it to the throne.

**King Aaron:**

I don't expect u to be here sooner. What happened to my knights?!

**Ace:**

(smirk) They are currently fighting at my minions. Its been a year since our last meeting Aaron.

**Aaron:**

I don't care about that! Now what do u want?! (king Aaron shouted)

**Ace:**

Isnt it obvious? To rule this kingdom, the world and to KILL YOU! (he shouted angrily)

**Aaron:**

So be it!

**Ace:**

Battle on!

Then their fight began.

**Aaron:**

Poke summon! (Lugia appeard)

**Ace:**

Poke summon! (Mewtwo appeard)

**Aaron:**

So u succeed in ur crazy experiment?

**Ace:**

Hahaha!(he laugh evilly) As you see!

**Meanwhile in Hoenn**

**Cynthia:**

King Norman, the kingdom of Johto needs ur help! The kingdom was attacked by Ace!

**Norman:**

Hahaha. The strongest kingdom of all needs help at the other kingdom?

**Cynthia:**

Well, I'm sorry for disturbance. Were leaving now.

**Norman:**

Wait! I'm just kidding around. You can have forty of my best knights.

**Cynthia:**

Thanks.

**In Johto**

**Sam Oak:**

Retreat! Lets defend the throne!

**All knights:**

Roger!

**In the throne of Johto**

Lugia lose at Mewtwo, then Aaron spoke.

**Aaron:**

Poke summon! (Then a yellow mouse like pokemon appeared)

**Ace:**

(Ace laugh evilly) Are you kidding me? How can this Pikachu beat my Mewtwo?

**Aaron:**

Laugh if you want! Aura sword! (then a legendary sword named Pain sword appeared)

**Ace:**

Aura sword! (then a legendary mystical sword appeared)

After that. Ace ran onto Aaron and he swung his sword. Aaron blocked it by his sword.

**Meanwhile**

Pikachu used thunderbolt at Mewtwo. It hitted Mewtwo and caused great damage at Mewtwo but Mewtwo used Recover. Mewtwo's wounds was healed then Mewtwo used Aqua tail at pikachu and send him flying. Aaron saw pikachu and he shouted.

**Aaron:**

Pikachuuu!

When Aaron shouted, Ace stabbed Aaron at his stomach

**Aaron:**

Ahhh! Oh...ye..ah..I..for..got..a..bout..the..bat...tle. .

**In Sinnoh**

**Cynthia:**

King Alex! Johto Kingdom was attacked by Ace! King Aaron ordered me to speak to you and all the other kings to need reinforcements!

**Alex:**

What? Where's Aaron?

**Cynthia:**

I think he's still fighting at Ace, and king ordered me one last thing, please let queen Delia stay here.

**Alex:**

Okay I understand, I'll send fifty of my best knights. Where;s Delia?

**Delia:**

Im right here. (Delia said but still crying)

**Cynthia:**

King, I have to tell u something, but keep this a secret.

Alex nodded

**Cynthia:**

Queen is pregnant and please let her stay here until she give birth. And king tell me to not forget ur agreement.

**King Alex:**

Okay, so honey is it ok?

**Johanna:**

Ofcourse.. Here Delia, follow me, I'll show you your room, you can stay here until you give birth

**Meanwhile in Johto.**

Oak:

Stay still!

**Knight 1:**

The reinforcements from Hoenn are here!

**Knight 2:**

And the Knights from Sinnoh are here too!

**In the Throne of Johto.**

King Aaron was shocked after hearing Pikachu talked.

**Pikachu:**

Aaron! What are u going to do now?! they're so strong!

**Aaron:**

Wh...at? He..y Pi..k. .. , yo..u ca..n ta...lk?! Ho..w?!

**Pikachu:**

By using Aura Talk!

**Aaron:**

Then I gu..ess I ha..ve no ot..her cho..ice but to se..al th..em!

**Pikachu:**

Aaron! No! (pikachu declined)

**Ace:**

Now Aaron! Its time for you to say goodbye!

Ace was going to stab Aaron but Aaron's body was glowing.

**Ace:**

What the?! What a powerful ki! Dont tell me? He's going to use that.!

He was cut off by Aaron.

**Aaron:**

Aura Seal level 10!

**Ace:**

What?! Level 10?! That's too much! Ahhh! Noooo!

Ace and Mewtwo were sealed by Aaron. Aaron sealed them in a Diamond, then Aaron spoke to Pikachu.

**Aaron:**

Pi..ka...chu!

**Pikachu:**

Aaron! Hang in there! (he said in concern)

**Aaron:**

Thro...w thi..s dia.,..mond in...to the mid...dle of th..e se..a!

**Pikachu:**

Okay! Is there anything else? (he asked)

**Aaron:**

And al...so wa...tch ov...er at my chi..ld, pro...tect hi...m at any dan...ger and do...nt te...ll hi...m abo...ut me and Del..ia. (then Aaron died)

After Ace and Mewtwo was sealed.

The undead pokemons retreated.

A month later.

Queen Delia and Johanna give birth. Delia's child was a boy and Johanna's child was a girl.

1 week later.

Alex died.

2 days later.

Delia went back to Johto Kingdom.

After she get there, she gave her son at Sam Oak ,and she named her son, Ash.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading this Horrible story.. For those who like it, I need 2 reviews before I publish the next one... Again I need Reviews... Thank you once again and Later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! This is the Chapter 2 of my Story.. Eventhough I dont get 2 reviews... I decided to post the next chapter cuz im boreeeD!  
Please Review after you Read Thank You!**

Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokemon!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After 17 and a half years.

**Morning - 7:00**

The alarm clock of Ash rang..

**Ash:**  
Ohh.. It's already time..

Ash said while rubbing his eyes and then, he turn off the alarm. Then he go to their living room.

**Ash:**  
Good morning Grandpa.. (he greated in a low tone)

**Sam Oak:**  
Good morning Ash.. (Ash thought that Oak is his Grandfather)

Them Gary came.

**Gary:**  
Hey looks like the losser in now awake..

**Ash:**  
Shut up Gary. (he said in a low tone)

**Gary:**  
Hey Ashy-boy, do you mind if we have a rematch? or you dont want to lose again?

**Ash:**  
Shut up Gary. Just because ynu have a higher Ki than me, u are so boastful at me!

Gary laughed.  
Then Oak spoke.

**Oak:**  
Breakfast is ready..

**Ash:**  
Coming Grandpa!

**In their Dining Room.**

**Oak:**  
Ash yot look depressed, what happened? Are you worried about the first day of your training?

**Ash:**  
Yeah, because, I think all the Knights there had a higher Ki than me.. (then sigh)

**Oak:**  
Dont worry Ash, Im sure that you'll be fine..

**Gary:**  
Yeah Ashy-boy! Im sure they will beat the crap out of u. (then Gary laugh)

**Oak:**  
Gary!

**Gary:**  
Dont be so cocky. Im just kidding around.

Ash stood up and.

**Ash:**  
Thanks for the breakfast grandpa. Im going now.

Then Ash walk away.

**After 1 hour - 8:00 am**

**Gary:**  
Hey Ashy-boy, so u decided to go here and become a Knight? (smirk) hope you survive.

**Ash:**  
Yeah, Im going to prove that eventhought I have the lowest Ki, I will be a strong Knight!

**Gary:**  
Whoaw... I dont expect those words will come out from you..

Then their trainer (or teacher) came.

**Brock's thought:**  
Wow! I have many trainee's this year. Okay, I'll reduce their number by dueling each other..

**Trainee 1:**  
Sir Brock is here!

**All Trainee's:**  
Good Morning sir Brock!

Then all of theim bowed their head except Gary. But Brock did'nt mind him.

**Brock:**  
I dont expect that I will have many Trainee's so, all of you! Pick a card at that box (then he pointed)

**Gary:**  
What are we going to do at those cards inside the box?

**Brock:**  
Each card had a number at the back. If two of u had the same number, the two of you will duel each other. The one who will win will continue to the final round.

**Ash:**  
Excuse me sir. May I know the rules? (Ash asked)

**Brock:**  
Rules? Okay. Each of you must use only one pokemon, you can kill each other if needed.  
No forfeit. One of u must lose ur conciousness or die. For those who dont want to die! Backout now!

4 people left after hearing the rules.

**Brock:**  
Okay, pick a card now!

After they picked a card.

**Brock:**  
Whose no. 1?

**Gary:**  
Me! I've got no. 1.

**Reed:**  
Crap! Gary is no. 1! I need to deal with him! (he thought then he spoke) no. 1!

**Brock:**  
Okay the two of you, at the field now.

Meanwhile

**Ash's thought:**  
Lucky! Gary is no. 1 , I dont need to deal with him.

Someone came to Ash and.

**Jed:**  
Hey, what number do you have?

**Ash:**  
Me? (then he pointed himself) I have no. 3.

**Jed:**  
Ohh, that means your my rival.

**Ash:**  
What a...

Ash was interrupted by Brock.

**Brock:**  
Are the two of u ready?

Gary and Reed nodded.

**Brock:**  
Let the battle begin!

Reed take the first move.

**Reed:**  
Poke Summon! (then a Charmander appeard) Aura Bow! (and a bow appeard).

**Gary:**  
Is that all you've got?  
Poke Summon! Aura Spear! (then a blue-turtle like pokemon and a spear appeard).

Then Reed shoot Gary by his bow. Gary dodged it.

**Meanwhile.**

Charmander was attacking Squirtle by his flamethrower. Squirtle used watergun to stop the flamethrower. Their attacks collided. Squirtle used tackle. Charmander was hitted then Charmander was knocked out.

**Meanwhile.**

Gary threw his spear at Reed. Reed's chest was hitted and he died.

Brock can't say anything, then Gary spoke.

**Gary:**  
Sir? What are you waiting for?

**Brock:**  
Yeah. Reed and his pokemon is unable to battle, Gary and Spuirtle win!  
Okay, the two no. 2, please come to field.

Ralph and Dan came to the field.

**Brock:**  
Are you two ready?

Ralph and Dan nodded.

**Brock:**  
Let the battle begin!

Dan take the first move.

**Dan:**  
Aura Axe! Poke summon! (an Axe and a Arbok appeard)

**Ralph:**  
Poke summon! (a Charmeleon appeard)  
Charmeleon take care of Arbok!

**Dan:**  
Hahaha, no weapon huh?

**Ralph:**  
Are you sure? Then come here!

Dan ran over at the direction of Ralph. When he's near at Ralph.

**Dan:**  
Say Goodbye! (he shouted w/ an evil face)

**Ralph:**  
Aura Claw! (then Ralph's right hand became a claw)

Ralph stabbed Dan w/ his claw at his heart. Dan died.

**Meanwhile...**

Charmeleon threw Arbok at the air. When Arbok fell to the ground. Charmeleon used flamethrower at Arbok and Arbok was Knocked Out.

**Brock:**  
Dan and his pokemon is unable to battle. Ralph and Charmeleon win! Okay, to the two no. 3, please come to the field.

Ash and Jed entered the field.

**Brock:**  
Are you two ready?

Ash and Jed nodded.

**Brock:**  
Let the battle begin!

Ash take the 1st move.

**Ash:**  
Poke summon! (then a yellow mouse like pokemon appeard)

**Jed:**  
Poke summon! Aura Pistol! (a pistol and a Ivysaur appeard)

Jed shoot Ash by his pistol then Ash dodge it.

**Jed:**  
What's wrong? Why wont you use your weapon?

**Ash:**  
Aura Sword! (a small sword appeard)

Jed laugh.

**Jed:**  
Hahaha! You call that that a sword? But thats smaller than a knife!

**Meanwhile.**

Ivysaur used vine whip but pikachu dodge it. Pikachu used thunderbolt and Ivysaur dodge and Ivysaur use razor leaf. Pikachu was hitted at his right arm. Ash saw Pikachu and.

**Ash:**  
Pikachu! (he shouted)

**Pikachu:**  
Ash! Just focus at your opponent not me! (pikachu yelled)

Then Jed cutted their conversation.

**Jed:**  
Where are you looking at? Pay attention at me!

Then Jed shoot Ash at his waist.

**Ash:**  
Ahhhh! (Ash screamed in pain)

**Gary:**  
Ashy-boy! (Gary shouted worriedly)

**Jed:**  
It hurts right?

Then Jed pointed his gun at Ash's head.

**Jed:**  
Dont worry, the pain will gone soon, so say GOODBYE!

Jed was going to shoot Ash, but Ash stabbed Jed at his stomach and Jed stepped backward.

**Jed:**  
Ahhh! You worthless Idiot!

Then Jed shooted Ash many times. Ash tried to dodge, but he couldnt move so fast because of his waist.  
Three out of five bullets miss. One of the bullet hit him at his right shoulder, and the other one hit his left foot.

**Ash:**  
Ahhh! (he screamed ,then he thought) I cant move now because of my foot and my waist. I guess I have no other choice!

**Gary:**  
Jed! Stop this now! You win! Sir Brock, please stop the match!

**Brock:**  
Sorry but I cant. The match will stop until one of them and their pokemon died or fainted.

**Jed:**  
This is it! Die fool!

Jed was going to shoot Ash. But before that happened. Ash threw his sword at Jed. It hitted at Jed's head and Jed died.

**Meanwhile.**

Pikachu used Iron Tail at Ivysaur. Ivysaur was trying to dodge but the Iron Tail already hitted him, and Ivysaur fainted.

Brock couldnt believe what happened.

**Gary:**  
Well, thats a relief. Sir Brock announce the winner! (then Gary is no longer worried)

**Brock:**  
Je.. Jed is unable to battle! Therefore Ash win!

Brock and Gary came to Ash.

**Gary:**  
Ahem.. (he was acting cool) Thats a fluke Ashy-Boy, But win is win.

**Ash:**  
Hmmm.. I wonder whose the one who asked sir Brock to stop the battle. I think that man was worried at me.

Gary got irritated.

**Gary:**  
Im not worried at you! I need to that, because if I dont! Grandpa will be mad at me!

Then Brock break their conversation.

**Brock:**  
As I look at your wound. Tomorrow you'll be fine if you will drink this. (then Brock pulled something from his pocket)

**Ash:**  
Is that so?

**Brock:**  
Yeah, and you two are now at the final round so come back here tomorrow.

Then Brock gave the antidote to Ash.

**Gary:**  
Hear that Ashy-boy?

**Ash:**  
Yeah, thanks sir Brock.

* * *

**Thats the End of Chapter 2... Hope you like it guys... I know that my English Aren't that great so Sorry... Please R&R,,,,,,,,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys Im Sorry but I was 10 years Old since I last watch a Pokemon... I Thought Ash Lived In Johto But He Live In Kanto... Im Really Very Sorry Guys! Anyways Here's Chapter 3 but before that... I Want To Thank The Readers And The Reviewers In This Story...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon! If I Did, There Will Be a Love Story Between Ash And Dawn!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Cathing a Pokemon!**

**Morning 7:00 AM**

**Queen Delia:**

Brock, how's your studemts.

**Brock:**

Actually Queen, everyone backout and only 3 passed.

**Delia:**

Really? Who are they?

**Brock:**

Ralph Tito, Gary Oak and Ash Oak. (Sammuel Oak gived his last name to Ash) But Im interested at Ash.

**Delia:**

Why?

**Brock:**

He defeated his enemy eventhough his rival has a greater ki than him.

**Delia's thought:**

It's been 17 years since I give Ash to Sammuel Oak, and now he wants to be a knight.

**Brock:**

So Queen, Im taking my leave now.

**Delia:**

Oh, Okay.

**Oak's residence**

**7:05 AM**

Ash went to the dining room.

**Oak:**

Good Morning Ash. I heard your battle from Gary yesterday. You did a great job.

**Ash:**

Morning Grandpa and thanks. By the way, where's Gary? (he asked raising an eyebrow)

**Oak:**

He's practicing at the Battle Grounds now, so that he can pass today. How's your wounds?

**Ash:**

Im okay, I can't believe that I completely recover! Just like what sir Brock said!

**Oak:**

So Brock is your teacher? Hahaha, ofcourse you'll recover. He is a Knight Healer after all. He is expert at fighting and his medical skill are amazing.

**Ash:**

Awesome!

After eating breakfast.

**7:10 am.**

**Ash:**

Goodbye Grandpa! Thanks for the breakfast!

**Oak:**

Goodbye Ash!

After 30 mins.

**7:40 am**. Ash arrived

**Ash:**

Sir Brock, where are the others?

**Brock:**

All of them backed out, you three will proceed at the final round. If you all can pass this round. All you will be a knight.

Gary, Ralph and Ash you are the three who passed the first round.

**Brock:**

The final round will be...

Ash gulped.

**Brock:**

Will be easy.

**Ash:**

Just tell us what the hell is the final round! (Ash yelled angrily)

**Brock:**

All of the knight must have 2 or more pokemons. So each of you must catch a pokemon.

**Ash:**

Sir! How to catch a pokemon?

**Brock:**

You don't know? Why do you have a pikachu ? (Brock asked curiously)

**Ash:**

Well sir. I already had a pikachu since birth. Maybe I enhirited it from my parents.

**Ralph:**

Ash right? Well Ash , to capture a pokemon, you must show kindness to them and ask them if they want to be your trainer.

**Gary:**

And give them some of your Aura, understand Ashy Boy?

**Ash:**

Yes but 1st of all, **DONT CALL ME ASHY BOY!**

**Brock:**

Okay then, I'll give you two hours. If you catch a pokemon in two hours, you will be a knight! Okay, time starts now!

Ralph , Gary and Ash ran outside the castle after that they separated.

**Ralph's Pov**

After they separated. Ralph saw an injured pidgeotto.

**Ralph:**

A pidgeotto?

Ralph look closer into it.

**Ralph:**

Oh no its injured!

Then Ralph unzipped his bag and he grabbed a bandage. He putted the bandage at the pidgeotto's body and after a while, the pidgeotto woke up.

**Pidgeotto:**

A human!

**Ralph:**

Pidgeotto don't move! Your not fully recovered yet!

Ralph grabbed something at his bag and he found some Pokemon Foods.

**Ralph:**

Here have this.

Ralph gave the Pokemon foods to the pidgeotto.

**Pidgeotto:**

Poison!

**Ralph:**

No there's no poison at that food! Poke summon!

Charmelleon appeard.

**Ralph:**

Charmelleon, eat some of those foods.

Charmelleon followed it's master's command.

**Ralph:**

See that Pidgeotto? There's no poison, and im not the type of guy that will kill a pokemon.

**Pidgeotto:**

Thank's human.

Then Pidgeotto started eating.

**Ralph:**

Pidgeotto, if you don't mind. Can you tell me what happened to you?

**Pidgeotto:**

A group of 5 scythers attacked us. Me and the others manage to escape, however they sucessfully hitted me.

**Ralph:**

Why did they attack you all?

**Pidgeotto:**

The truth is, the scythers was force by 5 grunts. They want to capture our master in this forest.

**Ralph:**

By the way Pidgeotto. Will you be my 2nd pokemon?

**Pidgeotto:**

It seems that you are a good man so, okay.

**Ralph:**

Really? Thanks Pidgeotto!

Ralph placed his right hand at pidgeotto's head and he gave pidgeotto some of his Aura.

**Gary's Pov**

After we separated, I saw a Cyndaquil. It was chased by a group of 5 scythers.

**Gary:**

Squirtle! Stopped those scythers with your watergun!

Squirtle shoot a watergun from his mouth. The scythers stopped and they faced squirtle. The scythers was going to attacked squirtle, but a flamethrower hitted the scythers. Gary looked at where the flamethrower came. He saw cyndaquil using flamethrower and the scythers ran away.

**Gary:**

Squirtle return.

Squirtle disappeard and Gary came to cymdaquil.

**Gary:**

Cyndaquil, thanks for that.

**Cyndaquil:**

No, I must be the one to thank you, because of you I have the time to attacked them.

**Gary:**

No, I think I dont really help you at all.

He said while shrugging his hair.

**Gary:**

Say, cyndaquil will you be my pokemon? You have a great skills and...

**Cyndaquil:**

Okay, it seems that the scythers take over our place so, I guess its okay.

Then Gary putted his hand at cyndaquil and he gave some Aura of it, then cyndaquil is now Gary's pokemon.

**Ash's Pov.**

After they separated. Ash wondered at the forest for a 30 mins.

Ash saw a 4 grunts maltreating a pokemon. The leader of the grunts came and he spoke.

**Leader:**

Hahaha... If you'll agree to be my pokemon, we will not hurt you!

**? Pokemon:**

No way! It's better that I will die than an evil like you will posses me!

**Leader:**

Grr! Scyther! Attack him!

The Scyther didn't move and.

**Leader:**

I said attack!

Scyther followed it's master's command. Ash saw all of it. He couldn't stand watching a pokemon being maltreated by someone, so he decided to show up and he yelled.

**Ash:**

All of you! Let that pokemon go!

**Grunt 1:**

Eh? Look's like we have a visitor.

**Leader:**

Kill him!

**Ash:**

Poke summon!

A yellow mouse like pokemon appeard.

**Grunts:**

Scyther! Attack!

The Scythers didn't follow their command.

**Grunts:**

We said attack him!

**Ash:**

Pikachu! Attacked those Grunts! Use Thunderbolt!

Then Ash pointed.

**Pikachu:**

Okay!

Pikachu's cheeks was sparkling, then he shoot a powerful thunderbolt at him. The Grunts was knocked out, the leader left.

**Leader:**

Don't come here! Or else this pokemon will die!

**? Pokemon:**

Your scared at him?

**Leader:**

Shut up! Scyther attack him!

**Ash:**

Don't do it Scyther! If you'll do that you will be arrested.

**Scyther:**

But if I won't follow him, Me and my friends will be killed!

**Ash:**

Don't worry Scyther, they will not hurt you anymore, so don't obey him okay?

Scyther nodded.

**Leader:**

No Scyther! He's fooling you!

**Ash:**

Pikachu! Iron Tail!

Pikachu's tail was starting to glow and it's tail hitted the Leader, the leader was knocked out. Ash tied the Leader and the Grunts w/ a rope, he untied the pokemon that the Grunts captured.

**? Pokemon:**

Thank's for saving me.

**Ash:**

That's nothing. By the way, what's your name?

**? Pokemon:**

Im Ho-oh, why are you here at the forest?

**Ash:**

Ho-oh? I think I heard that name before. Im here to get a pokemon, so that I can pass the final test to become a Knight.

**Ho-oh:**

What's your name?

**Ash:**

Im Ash.

**Ho-oh's thought:**

I have a strange feeling at this kid. I think he's hiding something.

**Ash:**

So Ho-oh, I gotta go. Let's go Pikachu.

**Ho-oh:**

Wait!

**Ash:**

What's that?

**Ho-oh:**

You said you want a pokemon, so why not add me at your party?

**Ash:**

Really?! Thanks.

Ash placed his right hand at Ho-oh's head. Then Ho-oh became his pokemon.

Inside the Kingdom.

**Brock:**

Look's like Ash didn't pass. You two are now a knight.

**Gary:**

Here they are!

Ash ran onto Brock.

**Brock:**

You are 30 mins. late! Give me a good reason why?

**Ash:**

I saw 5 Grunts maltreating a pokemon.

**Brock:**

Did you catch a pokemon?

**Ash:**

Yes, and I captured the Grunts too.

**Gary:**

Where are they?

**Ash:**

Ho-oh, Pikachu come here!

**Ralph:**

What did he say?

**Gary:**

Ho-oh?

**Brock:**

The Legendary Ho-oh?

Ho-oh and Pikachu with the Grunts came.

**Brock:**

Did you see what I see?!

Their eyes and their jaws widened.

**Ash:**

This is my new Pokemon! Ho-oh.

**Brock:**

Ok.. Okay, you.. You pass the test... Yo.. You are now a Knight.

**Ash:**

Okay, ho-oh, pikachu. You 2 can take your rest now.

**Brock:**

Yo.. You 3 go to the cas..tle to..mo..rrow, I wi..ll ta..ke the..se... 5 to the ja..il.. Gotta go.

**Ash:**

Thank's Sir Brock.

Gary and Ralph fainted, because of shock.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3... Im Sorry Guys If You Dont like it... Please Read And Review! And I Think guys... Maybe I can't Update Sooner after this Chapter Because My Laptop Was Destroyed By My Little Cousin While Im Away... But I Will Try My Best To Update As Sooner As I Can! And Guys... Im Going To Tell You How Many Chapter This Story Have... This Story Has A 22 Chapters And I Post The Other 3 So There Are Only 19 Chapters Left... Please EnjoY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry For The Delay... Anyway Heres Chapter 4 And i Thank U All For Reading and Reviewing This Story...**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokemon! If I Did, Ash Has A Legendary Pokemon Now!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Battle of Platoons**

Queen Delia: Are these the new knights who graduated?

Brock: Yes my Queen, this is Gary, Ralph and Ash.

Brock said while pointing each of them.

Delia: Which platoon are they in?

Brock: Uhmm, Queen, im planning to make a new platoon. If it's okay.

Delia: Ok, but give me one good reason why you want to make a new platoon. There are so many platoons.

Brock: Uhmm, because, because..

Ash quickly spoke.

Ash: Because we will made a great teamwork!

Gary: Ashy Boy duck and show respect.

Brock: Yeah, he's right.

Delia: Okay. You three can leave now. You stay here Brock.

After the trio left.

Delia: Guards, can you leave us for a while?

Guard 1 & 2: As you wish Queen.

Delia: Brock, take care of Ash for me.

Brock: Okay, but why Ash?

Delia: Because he is mine and Aaron's son.

Brock: What?! Queen, King Aaron has the strongest Ki of all! Ash has the weakest! How could he be your and king's son?! Uhmm, Im sorry Queen.

Delia: Because Aaron sealed Ash's power when he is still at my womb. And Brock, don't tell him about this kay?

Brock: Okay Queen. I'll take care of him. I shall take my leave.

Delia: Thank's Brock.

Meanwhile.

Ralph: Gary, Ashy boy, look at this.

Ash: Oh please, don't call me like that. What is it?

Ralph handed the newspaper.

Gary: A battle tournament?

Ralph: Yeah, and each kingdom must send 3 warrior's to participate.

Ash: Sounds good. I must practice by this tournament.

Gary: I want to see how strong I am!

Ralph: The group that will win will be given by the title, the strongest warriors of all! And it's kingdom too.

Ash: We must join!

Gary: Im sure there are another group that will join other than us.

Ash: Then, What if they will not attend?

Gary: Then we must!

Brock came.

Ralph: Sir Brock!

Brock: Did you heared the news?

Ralph: Yeah! Is there a group that will attend?

Brock: Why? Do you all want to join?

Ash: Hell Yeah!

Brock: Well, there is one group that will attend.

Gary: What group?

Brock: The three members of Platoon 1, the sky platoon.

Ralph: Wait, Ash! Where ya goin?

Ash: I want to speak to the Queen!

Gary: What? Are you dumb or something worser than that.

Ash didn't listen to them and he ran away. Brock, Gary and Ralph followed him.

At the throne.

Delia: Ash at platoon 6, what do you want?

Ash: Uhm.. Queen, we want to take part at the tournament.

Delia: No way, I already choosed the platoon members.

Then Ralph, Brock and Gary came.

Ash: Then Queen, I had a deal for you.

Delia: What is that?

Ash: Platoon 6 will battle the platoon that you'd choose. The winner will be the platoon that will enter the tournament. Guys your'e okay with this right?

Gary: It's okay. You Ralph?

Ralph: Ofcourse, me too.

Brock: Ash are you really sure about this?

Ash: Ofcourse.

Delia's thought: He really get that attitude from Aaron.

Then, the 3 members of Platoon 1 came.

Delia: This is perfect. Platoon 1, your group will battle the platoon 6. The group that will win will be the group that will participate the tournament.

Platoon 1 leader: Fine by me.

Delia: Okay, the battle will be held outside.

5 minutes later.

The two platoons are now at their possitions.

Brock: Are the two groups ready?

Platoon 1: Yeah.

Platoon 6: Battle on!

The crowds saw them and they watch.

Brock: Let the battle begin!

Platoon 1: Poke Summon! Aura Bow!

Three Pidgeots and three bows appeard.

Platoon 6: Poke Summon!

Then a yellow mouse like pokemon, a Cyndaquil and a Charmeleon appeard.

Gary: Aura Spear!

Ralph: Aura Claw!

A spear and a claw appeard.

Carl: (leader of the platoon 1) Attack!

Brett: I'll deal the one with spear!

Jam: Then I'll deal the claw user!

Then, Brett shooted Gary by his bow. Gary dodge and he threw his spear but Brett dodge it too.. Gary ran onto Brett while Brett is shooting him with his bow. When Gary got near, he kicked Brett's bow. The bow was destroyed and they fight with their fists.

Meanwhile their pokemon.

Cyndaquil is dodging Pidgeot's quick attacks. After that, Pidgeot used Aerial Ace. Cyndaquil dodged and Cyndaquil used Flame Thrower at Pidgeot. Pidgeot was hitted and Pidgeot was knocked out.

Back to Gary and Brett.

Gary is punching Brett repeatedly at Brett's face. Brett is punching back too until Gary uppercutted Brett which knocked Brett out.

Meanwhile at Ralph and Jam.

Jam was shooting Ralph. Ralph charged and ran onto him. One of Jam's arrow hitted Ralph at his left shoulder but Ralph didn't stop charging at him. Ralph grabbed Jam's bow and he destroyed it, he threw the bow at Jam. Jam punched Ralph. Ralph stumbled but he quickly stood up and Ralph chocked Jam and He punched Jam at his face which caused Jam to faint.

Meanwhile their Pokemons.

Pidgeotto was attacking Pidgeot by his quick attack but his attacks was dodge by Pidgeot. When Jam fainted, Pidgeot looked at his trainer and Pidgeot screamed Jam's name. Pidgeotto used this opportunity and he used Aerial Ace which knocked Pidgeot out.

Meanwhile at Ash and Carl.

Carl is shooting Ash but Ash dodged all of Carl's arrows. Carl is out of arrows so he ran onto Ash and he punched Ash at his face. Ash didn't had a chance to punch back until Ash stumbled and Carl talked.

Carl: Your weak.

Carl is about to punch Ash but Ash punched first, then he punched Carl repeatedly until Carl stumbled and Carl spoke.

Carl: Poke summon!

A Charizard appeard.

Ash: Poke summon!

And a Ho-oh appeard.

Carl and the others that watching their battle nearly fainted in shock when they saw Ho-oh.

Carl's thought: He captured the long lost legendary pokemon!?

Meanwhile.

Pikachu dodged Pidgeot's Aerial Ace and then, Pikachu ran onto Pidgeot and Pikachu's cheeks were sparkling, then Pikachu used volt tackle at Pidgeot. Pidgeot fell onto the ground. Pidgeot tried to flew back but Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Pidgeot was knocked out.

Meanwhile.

Ash and Carl are exchanging their punch at each other's face. They didn't want to stop until one of them lose.

At Ho-oh and Charizard.

Charizard used overheat at Ho-oh. Ho-oh was hitted but it has no damage at him. Ho-oh used sacred fire at Charizard. Charizard was knocked out and he was seriously injured.

Back to Ash and Carl.

Ash and Carl are still exchanging their fists at each other until Carl stopped and he kicked Ash at his face. Ash was hitted and he stumble then Carl is going to stomped Ash at his face but Ash blocked it and he stood up. Ash kicked Carl at his stomach causing him to move backwards and Ash ran onto him then he punched Carl's face which knocked him out.

Brock and all who witnessed the battle was shocked that Platoon 6 won against Platoon 1. Then Brock spoke.

Brock: Platoon 1 is unable to battle! Therefore, Platoon 6 win!

Gary, Ralph and Ash was so happy about the results but their real battle will begin at the Battle Tournament.

Ash came to the Queen.

Ash: So, we win. We will bring our kingdom's name at the Tournament right Queen?

Delia: You win our deal. Your team will bring the kingdom's name at the tournament this weekend.

Brock: That's good to hear Ash.

Then the Platoon 1 regain their conciousness.

Carl's thought: Oh no! Im sure leader will be mad about this!

Then, the Platoon 1's real leader came.

Erick (the real leader of platoon 1): Well, Ash right? Congratulations fnr defeating our Platoon.

Ash: Who are you?

Erick: Im Erick, Im the real leader of the Platoon 1..

Ash: So Carl is not the leader of your Platoon?

Erick: No. He is the leader of the Platoon 1 1st level.

Ash: 1st level?

Erick: Well you see, I ranked the members of the Platoon based on their skills. I am the leader of level 5. The strongest level.

Gary: Why aren't you the one to join the Tournament?

Erick: Because were not Interested.

Ralph: Ahhh.

After that day.

Ash: Yeah, tomorrow is the tournament!

Gary: Don't get so excited, there are knights in there who are stronger than you! In Ki and strength!

Ash: Well, Ki doesn't matter!

Ralph: Im sooo excited too!

Then Brock came.

Brock: Kids, we are going at Hoenn today.

Ash: I thought the tournament is tomorrow.

Brock: Yeah, tomorrow but, Hoenn is very far from here. It's better to start moving now.

Ralph: What bout the Queen?

Brock: Cynthia will use her Alakazam to travel there.

Gary: Why don't we join them?

Brock: Alakazam can't teleport us all.

Ash: What about Pidgeots of Carl, Brett and Jam?

Brock: We need to increase our stamina so we are leaving to walk and run there! So start packing, I'll be waiting here, now go!

The Trio ran away. After a min.

Ash: Grandpa! We are leaving now!

Oak: Okay. But why now?

Gary: So we can increase our stamina.

Oak: That's good.

After Ash and Gary finish packing there stuffs.

Ash&Gary: Gotta go Grandpa/Gramps! Bye!

Oak: Take care. Bye.

Ash's true battle and his adventure starts from here.

* * *

**Thats The Chapter 4 And I will try my best to update faster.. Thank u for understanding me because i cant understand myself, kidding! Anyways Read And Review!**


End file.
